Entre amour et amitié
by Blyth1901
Summary: L'amitié entre trois enfants, trois futurs mages que le destin va séparer. Mais quelques années plus tard le destin va les réunir et leur amitié va être mise à rude épreuve. L'amour viendra jouer la zizanie. Recherche bêta-lectrice.


Une petite fille, d'une dizaine d'années à peu près, courrait dans un champ de fleurs sauvages. Elle était entourée de multitudes de couleurs, du rose, du violet, du jaune, du vert et du bleu. Du bleu comme sa chevelure qui virevoltait à chacun de ses pas. Elle rigolait, elle tournoyait. Rien ne pouvait gâcher se bonheur. Elle fut très vite rejointe par deux petits garçons. L'un avait des cheveux couleur argent et l'autre couleur ébène. Ils se ruèrent sur elle pour l'enlacer car elle leur avait manqué. Ils étaient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance, partageant leurs joies, leurs peines et l'apprentissage de la magie. Car oui, nos trois petits garnements avaient un don. Les garçons pratiquaient la magie de glace, aillant le même maître c'était un peu logique et notre petite fille aux cheveux bleus, elle, avait ce dont depuis la naissance, elle contrôlait l'un des quatre éléments : l'eau. L'eau est un élément incontrôlable si on est mal entraîné et elle le savait très bien car à chaque fois qu'elle trébuchait, ou que la colère et la tristesse prenaient possession d'elle, la pluie se mettait à tomber. Heureusement que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient là. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre, ils étaient unis par un lien invisible, un lien qui les rendait plus fort car si l'un d'entre eux était blessé, les deux autres faisaient tout leur possible pour l'aider.  
Après leur petite escapade dans les champs, ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Nos deux garçons chez leur maître et la petite fille chez sa famille adoptive. Nos trois apprentis mages avaient perdu leurs parents, c'est peut-être ça qui les unissaient. Une semaine s'était écoulée et tout allait bien, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux d'argent vienne taper à la porte de chez sa meilleure amie, il était mort de peur. Son amie lui ouvrit la porte quelques secondes après.

**« Ju-Ju-Jubia... »** réussit-il à articuler**. « Grey a disparu. Il a entendu dire que le démon qui avait tué ses parents était dans le coin et il est parti l'affronter. »**  
**« Quoi ? Mais il est fou. C'est un monstre sanguinaire qui détruit tout sur son passage. Il va se faire tuer. »** cria-t-elle à son ami**. « Léon... On doit y aller et le ramener... Vivant. »**  
**« D'accord mais toi tu restes là, j'y vais avec mon maître, elle sera quoi faire. »**  
**« Non, Jubia vient avec toi. Grey est son ami aussi et elle veut le sauver. »** pleura-t-elle.  
**« Ne pleures pas. Je te promets que je le ramènerai saint et sauf. Tu as ma parole. »** dit-il dans un charmant sourire.  
**« Promis ? »**  
**« Promis ! »**  
**  
**  
C'est sur ses derniers mots que Léon partit en courant vers sa maison pour prévenir son maître. Ils se mirent en route aussitôt. Deux jours plus tard, Léon et Grey étaient de retour, seuls. Jubia les avait vu de sa fenêtre et était partie à leur rencontre. Elle se figea. Ils étaient différents, plus durs, plus froids et surtout ils ne s'adressaient ni la parole ni un regard. Mais que s'était-il passé là-bas ? Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Cette nuit-là était le début de la déchéance de leur amitié. Léon ne supportait plus d'être en présence de celui qui avait tout fichu en l'air. Il le méprisait, le détestait. Ce dernier savait qu'il avait fait une erreur de partir pour retrouver se démon mais maintenant c'était fait et on ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. La personne qui souffrait le plus était Jubia, elle était tiraillait entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir, ça lui était impossible. Alors c'est le destin qui choisit pour elle, Grey fut le premier à partir. Il avait prévenu Jubia qui s'en irait vers le sud, il avait besoin d'être seul pour oublier. Léon partit peu de temps après avec toute la rancune que son cœur pouvait contenir. Il laissa sa meilleure amie seule, il ne le voulait pas mais il le fallait. Jubia resta seule pendant près de deux ans avant de décider, elle aussi, de quitter la ville de tous ses malheurs. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle en était persuadée, son cœur la mènerait à ses amis.

Quelques années passèrent et Grey était devenu un très beau jeune homme. Il vivait à Magnolia, petite ville connut pour ses magnifiques cerisiers. Il était entré dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, la plus chaotique des guildes mais aussi la plus accueillante. Il adorait être là. Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis comme Erza Scarlett, une mage de rang S extrêmement forte avec un penchant pour les pâtisseries, elle pouvait être effrayante parfois. Il y avait aussi Natsu Dragnir, un dragon slayer de feu, une vrai tête brûlé ce type. Grey a pas mal d'atomes crochus avec lui d'ailleurs. Feu et glace ne font pas bon ménage. Il y avait aussi une très jolie blonde prénommait Lucy, une constellationniste. A eu quatre ils étaient la plus puissante équipe de la guilde. Un jour en partant en mission, enfin il devait ramener Natsu et Lucy qui étaient partis en douce pour accomplir une S-quest. Chose qui leur est interdite. Il avait vite pris leur parti et durant cette mission il avait revu un ancien camarade. Léon. Ce dernier vouait une haine à notre mage aux cheveux ébène. Pour lui, il était responsable de la mort de leur maître, Ul. Son cœur était devenu aussi froid que sa magie. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, réveiller le démon que Ul avait eu tant de mal à emprisonner. Elle s'était s'sacrifiée pour leur sauver la vie et voilà qu'il voulait faire la même chose que Grey quelques années auparavant. Un combat eut lieu entre nos deux anciens amis. Il n'y eut aucun gagnant. Il s'avérait en fin de compte que ce démon était déjà mort. Léon était effondré. Grey lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur son comportement et sur le fait que la vengeance n'était pas une solution. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Après ça Léon décida d'entrer à son tour dans une guide, Lamia Scale. Leur relation n'était plus la même que quand ils étaient petits mais au moins ils avaient repris contact, c'était déjà une bonne chose.  
Quelques mois plus tard Fairy Tail fut attaquée. L'équipe de Grey revenait de mission et ils furent tous surpris de l'ampleur des dégâts. Une seule guilde avait pu faire ça. Phantom Lord. Mais pourquoi ? Il est strictement interdit de se battre entre guilde. Tout Faity Tail avait décidé de se venger. Ils partirent tous en direction de Phantom Lord.  
Pendant ce temps, Lucy était resté auprès de son amie Levy qui avait été touchée lors de la première attaque. Quand la blonde quitta l'hôpital, une pluie se mit à tomber sur elle. Elle se dépêchait de retourner à la guilde quand elle croisa une jeune femme assez étrange, elle portait une robe polaire bleue, elle avait aussi un joli parapluie rose. Ce qui la marqua c'est qu'elle avait des cheveux bleus, ça la fit penser à Levy. Les deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent. Elles firent stoppés dans leur élan par un homme bizarre qui sortait du sol.

**« Non, non, non ! Non, non, non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Jubia-sama, vous ne devriez pas perdre de vue votre mission. »**  
**« Monsieur Sol »** murmura la mage d'eau.  
**« Mon monocle me chuchote quelque chose. Il me dit que mademoiselle est note cible bien-aimée. »**  
**« Oh, c'est vraiment elle ? »**  
**  
**  
Lucy était choquée. Elle ne bougeait plus.

**« Pardon, je ne me suis pas encore présenté. »**dit-il à Lucy avec un sourire à vous glacer le sang.**« Mon nom est sol, je fais partit des 4 éléments. »**  
**« Les 4 éléments. »** répondit Lucy surprise et reprit, **«Phatom ! »**  
**« Exact ! Nous sommes venus pour vous ramener à Phantom Lord ! Cette jeune femme à mes côtés est la femme-pluie des 4 éléments. Les gens l'appellent Jubia de l'Océan. »**

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, elle fut enfermée dans une bulle d'eau. La prison d'eau de Jubia. Personne n'a jamais su la détruire. Elle est redoutable. Après avoir capturé leur proie, les deux mages de Phantom Lord retournèrent à leur guilde. Elle avait été attaquée mais il n'y eut aucune perte car Faity Tail avait battu en retraite après que leur maître ait été agressé.  
A Fairy Tail, tous nos mages étaient bouleversés par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le maître Makarov est l'un des plus puissants mages qui puisse exister, alors comment a-t-il pu se faire avoir ? Mais Phanthom Lord ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, surtout qu'il venait d'apprendre que ce qu'ils voulaient c'était Lucy. Natsu était parti la chercher et l'avait ramené sans problème. Cette sombre guilde avait été engagée par le père de Lucy pour la ramener chez elle, car cette dernière avait fugué. Ses amis la protègerait coûte que coûte, on n'abandonne pas un membre de sa famille. Le combat n'était pas terminé, Phantom Lord avait une mission à accomplir et il la finirait. Pendant que Lucy était emmenée en sécurité, Grey, Elfman et Natsu partirent pour un combat qui se voudrait palpitant. Elfman dut se battre contre Monsieur Sol et se fut un combat éprouvant pour ses nerfs, le pauvre mais grâce à tout l'amour qu'il a pour ses sœurs, il en sortit vainqueur. Ce fut plus difficile pour Natsu, qui lui, affrontait un autre dragon slayer, celui de l'acier : Gajeel.  
Grey déambulait dans les couloirs, il cherchait l'un des 4 éléments. Il se dirigea vers le toit quand une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu autant de pluie c'était quand il était petit. Sa meilleure amie s'était foulée la cheville et quand elle s'était mise à pleurer, le ciel avait décidé de pleurer avec elle. Ça lui rappelait de bon souvenir. Il regarda au loin et vit une silhouette se décider entre les goûtes. Une jeune femme, selon lui. Elle portait un parapluie rose et donc il ne put distinguer son visage quand soudain il reteint sa respiration. Ce n'était pas possible, il rêvait. Il vit des cheveux bleus volaient à cause du vent. Jubia. Non. Elle qui était si douce ne pouvait pas appartenir à une guilde comme Phantom Lord. En même temps, cela faisait 7 ans qu'il l'avait pas vu. Il s'en passe des choses en 7 ans. Un peu surpris il tenta de l'appeler.

**« Jubia ? »**  
**« ... »**  
**« Jubia c'est toi ? »**  
**« Je me nomme Jubia de l'océan mais Jubia n'a pas le sentiment de vous connaître. »** dit-elle d'un ton froid que Grey ne lui connaissait pas.  
**« Jubia, c'est moi Grey. Grey Fullbuster, ton meilleur ami. Tu te souviens ? »**  
**« Grey... Meilleur ami ? »**  
**« Oui, voilà, tu te souviens de moi ? On passait tout notre temps ensemble quand nous étions enfants...Mais tu as beaucoup changé. Que s'est-il passé ? »** demanda-t-il  
**« Grey-sama me demande ce qui s'est passé ? »** dit-elle en rigolant.  
**« Oui, c'est ça et... depuis quand m'appelles-tu Grey-sama ? On se connait depuis 17 ans Jubia. »**  
**« Jubia vous appelle comme ça depuis que vous et Léon l'avez abandonné. Vous dîtes que vous êtes mon meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi avoir laissez Jubia toute seule ? Après votredépart, la pluie est venue hanter Jubia et depuis elle ne cesse de tomber. Son cœur est devenu froid comme vous. »**  
**« Jubia... je... je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû partir comme ça mais j'en avais besoin. Ul était morte et Léon m'en voulait. Je... »**  
**« Jubia était là elle ! »** s'écria-t-elle.  
**« Jubia pardonnes-moi. »** la supplia-t-il  
**« jubia ne pourra jamais pardonner. Son cœur ne le veut pas. Elle a trop souffert. A présent JUbia pense qu'il est temps de se battre. C'est ce que Grey-sama est venu faire, non ? »**  
**« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Il m'est impossible de faire ça. »**  
**« Très bien alors Jubia va le faire. »**  
**  
**  
Grey n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jubia l'avait attaqué. Elle lui avait envoyé une déferlante qu'il ne put esquiver. Ne voulant pas la blesser, il n'utilisa pas sa magie. Elle était triste et en colère par sa faute alors il devait encaisser les coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Et ça allait être dur. Jubia était devenue une mage puissante, elle lui asséna des coups de plus en plus puissants mais lui ne bougeait pas. Quand enfin elle se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait rien, elle stoppa.

**« Pourquoi Grey-sama ne se bat-il pas ? »**  
**« Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal que je t'en ai déjà fait. »**  
**« Jubia a kidnappé votre ami, vous devez vous battre ! »**  
**« Non »** dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.  
**« Ne vous approchez pas Grey-sama, sinon... »**  
**« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'attaquer ? C'est déjà fait ça. » **  
**« Heu... »**  
**  
**  
Grey s'approcha de plus en plus de Jubia et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il la prit dans ses bras. D'un coup, tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire. Les balades dans la neige, les bagarres de Grey et Léon, les fou-rires qu'ils pouvaient partagés et cette après-midi ensoleillée où elle s'amusait dans les champs de fleurs. Elle serra Grey dans ses bras et s'effondra en pleure. Elle n'était pas triste, non, pour la première fois depuis des années c'était des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues rosies. Cela leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Quand enfin les larmes de Jubia s'arrêtèrent, elle leva les yeux et vit Grey qui la fixait. Son cœur rata un battement. Il était devenu un bel homme se dit-elle. Grey remarqua qu'une chose n'avait pas changé chez son ami. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus nuits. Quand il était petit, un seul regard de la mage pouvait l'apaiser. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la belle lui parler.

**« Le soleil... »**  
**« Quoi ? »**  
**« Le soleil. Grey-sama, non, Grey, a ramené le soleil dans la vie de Jubia. Elle est si heureuse. »**  
**« Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas revu le ciel bleu depuis 7 ans. »** l'interrogea-t-il.  
**« Et bien si. Depuis ton départ et celui de Léon, Jubia est restée sous la pluie. »**  
**« Je vois. C'est de notre faute alors. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses mais quand je suis parti je croyais que Léon serait resté près de toi pour te protéger. Si j'avais su... »**  
**«Jubia ne pense pas qu'elle pourra oublier ça, mais si Grey promet de rester près d'elle denouveau, elle fera un effort pour surmonter son chagrin. »**  
**« Je te promets de ne plus t'abandonner. Alors viens avec moi et quittons cette guilde de malheur. »**  
**  
**  
Il l'a pris par la main et se dirigea vers la sorite. Dehors le combat avait cessé et Fairy Tail avait gagné. On ne s'en prend pas à la guilde sans en payer les conséquences. Grey avait proposé à Jubia de rejoindre Fairy Tail, elle hésita longuement car elle aussi avait fait du mal à la guilde mais tous les camarades du mage insistèrent pour qu'elle accepte. Au font elle n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Elle accepta donc. Changement de vie, changement de style, elle avait quitté sa robe polaire pour une petite robe bleu et blanche et elle avait aussi décidé de laisser pousser ses cheveux qui à présent lui arrivés au-dessous des épaules et étaient légèrement ondulés. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire grâce à Grey et à toute la guilde. Phantom Lord était du passé. Seul un autre membre de cette guilde avait rejoint Jubia, le dragon slayer d'acier : Gajeel. Elle partait souvent en mission avec lui et quand elle avait du temps libre et que Grey n'était pas lui-même en mission, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Ils se remémoraient le bon vieux temps.  
Ils se baladaient tous les deux dans Magnolia, Grey emmena Jubia sur un banc pour lui parler.

**« J'ai écrit à Léon ce matin. Je sais que tu m'avais dit d'attendre mais il doit savoir que tu es là. »**  
**« Grey a bien fait. Jubia en veut encore à Léon car c'est à cause de lui si elle s'est retrouvée seule mais elle doit essayer de pardonner comme elle a pardonné à Grey. »**  
**« J'adore quand tu souris. Ça m'a manqué. »**  
**« Gr-Grey a manqué à Jubia aussi. »** dit-elle un peu surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
**« Dis-moi Jubia, pourquoi Phantom Lord ? »**  
**« Et bien 2 ans après ton départ, Jubia a quitté sa famille. Elle était trop malheureuse pour rester là. Trop de douloureux souvenirs. Elle a erré sans but pendant longtemps quand un jour le maître José, le maître de Phantom Lord, est venu accoster Jubia. Il était le seul que Jubia ne faisait pas fuir. Il lui a donc proposé d'intégrer la guilde et les 4 éléments... Voilà. »**  
**« Je comprends mieux. Je suis désolé. »**  
**« Grey ne va pas s'excuser durant toute sa vie. Jubia a tourné la page. »**  
**  
**  
Ils restèrent là pendant un petit moment sans rien dire et retournèrent à la guilde.  
Quelques jours plus tard Léon arriva à Magnolia. Quand il avait lu la lettre de Grey, il en était tombé à la renverse, littéralement. Il s'en était voulu de l'avoir quitté mais il était tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait plus rester auprès d'elle. Sortant de ses pensées, il arriva devant la guilde et y pénétra lentement, cherchant Grey du regard. Il se figea net quand il la vie. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait grandi certes, mais elle avait gardé se magnifique sourire qui illuminait une pièce, ses cheveux bleus étaient toujours aussi brillants. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort quand il croisa son regard. Elle l'avait vu, mais allait-elle le reconnaître ?

**« Léon ! »**s'écria Jubia.

Grey se retourna en voyant son ami se lever. Il la vit passer à côté de lui et courir dans les bras de l'autre mage de glace. Il se mit à sourire. Elle n'a jamais pu lui en vouloir longtemps à celui-là. Mais comment faisait-il ? Elle le vit le lâcher et lui prendre la main. A cette vue Grey tiqua un peu. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de voir ça. Les deux autres avancèrent jusqu'à sa table, Jubia toujours collait à Léon.

**« Salut Grey. Comment ça va depuis le temps ? »** demanda Léon.  
**« Lut. »**  
** « Grey n'est pas content de voir Léon? »** s'interrogea la mage d'eau  
**« Laisses-le Jubia, tu sais très bien qu'il n'a aucun vocabulaire. »**  
**« Répètes un peu Léon ? »** s'écria Grey.  
**« Tu as très bien entendu, cervelle de piaf ! »**  
**« Vous n'allez pas commencer, sinon Jubia s'en va. »** s'énerva-t-elle.  
**« Désolé Jubia. »** dirent à l'unisson nos deux mages de glace.  
**« Nous sommes enfin réuni, alors pas de dispute. Jubia est si heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé ses deux meilleurs amis. »** dit-elle toute souriante.  
**« Dis-moi Jubia ça te dirais de venir te balader avec moi ? Il fait un soleil radieux. »** proposa le mage aux cheveux argentés.  
**« Jubia veut bien. Grey nous accompagne ? »**  
**« Et bien... »** dit-il**, « je ne vais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles. On se reverra tout à l'heure. »**  
**« Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors. »**  
**  
**  
Grey vit Jubia et Léon sortir de la guilde. Elle ne lui avait pas lâché la main durant toute la conversation. Grey a toujours été un peu jaloux de l'amitié entre Léon et Jubia. Ils ont toujours été proches. Elle ne lui en voulait jamais contrairement à Grey. Pourquoi une telle différence entre les deux ? Etait-elle amoureuse de Léon ? Absorbé par ses réflexions il ne vit pas Lucy s'approcher de lui.

**« Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »** lui demanda-t-elle.  
**« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ça va pas... T'es folle. »**  
**« J'ai bien vu le regard que tu avais quand tu les as laissé partir ensemble. La voir lui tenir la main ne t'a pas plu. »** dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
**« C'est vrai que ça ne me plaît pas. Elle a toujours été proche de lui, enfin de moi aussi mais elle était différente avec chacun. Ils étaient plus souvent ensemble. »**  
**« Je vois. Tu es jaloux de leur amitié ? Tu voudrais qu'elle soit comme ça aussi avec toi ou bien qu'elle soit comme ça qu'avec toi ? »** le questionna la blonde.  
**« Qu'avec moi. »** dit Grey sans réfléchir.  
**« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu l'aimes. Et je ne pense pas que ça date d'hier. Ça doit remonter à votre enfance. »**  
**« M-ouais. »** finit-il par lâcher un peu gêné.

Pendant que Grey était occupé avec faire le point sur ses sentiments pour la mage d'eau, celle-ci se dirigeait vers un restaurant avec son autre meilleur ami. Notre galant mage l'aida à s'installer et ils commandèrent tous les deux une glace. Quand leur commande arriva, ils dégustèrent leur gourmandise tout en discutant.

**« Jubia, je suis si content de te revoir. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. Je m'en veux d'être parti comme ça. »**  
**« Jubia est heureuse de revoir Léon. Il est vrai qu'elle t'en a voulu mais grâce à Grey, elle a su faire abstraction de sa colère. Et puis Jubia n'a jamais pu en vouloir trop longtemps à Léon. »**  
**« C'est vrai ça. Tu t'énervais toujours contre Grey. J'ai toujours été dans tes bonnes grâces. »** répondit-il en la dévorant des yeux.  
**« C'est faux, Jubia ne faisait aucune différence entre vous deux. Vous êtres ses meilleurs amis. Elle vous aime tous les deux.** » lui dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.  
**« En parlant d'amour... Jubia... j'ai quelque chose à te dire et ce n'est pas facile, alors promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre. Promis ? »**  
**« Jubia promet. »**  
**« Cela fait tellement longtemps que je garde ça en moi, si tu savais. Depuis tout petit déjà mes sentiments pour toi étaient plus fort que de la simple affection amicale. Mon cœur battait plus fort et** **plus vite à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur toi ou que ma main te frôlait. J'ai voulu garder ça secret pour ne pas gâcher notre relation et risquer de te perdre... Quand je t'ai revu tout à l'heure, mon** **cœur a cessé de battre un instant. J'étais au paradis car je venais d'apercevoir un ange. Un ange nommait Jubia. Je pensais que mes sentiments étaient enfouis au plus profond de mon être mais j'avais tort. Il m'a fallu une seconde pour retomber amoureux de toi. Car oui Jubia je t'aime. Et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. »**  
**« Léon... je ne sais pas quoi dire... »** répondit Jubia tellement surprise par cette déclaration qu'elle en perdit ses mots et sa façon habituelle de parler.  
**« Je ne te demande pas de me répondre maintenant. Prends ton temps. Je repasserai dans quelques temps pour avoir ta réponse. A présent rentrons tu veux bien ? »**  
**« O-oui. Allons-y. »**  
**  
**  
Jubia marchait lentement derrière Léon, la tête dans ses pensées, encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la guilde et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Léon déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la mage d'eau, qui rougit, lui promit de revenir en fin de semaine, fit un signe de main à Grey, qui l'ignora totalement, et partit. Direction Lamia scale.  
Grey remarqua que Jubia n'était pas pareil qu'avant son départ. Elle était pensive. Mais qu'avait dont fait cet imbécile pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? Cela le perturbait grandement. Il se dirigea vers elle, la prit par la main et l'emmena dehors, sous les yeux interloqués de toute la guilde. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, toujours sous le choc. Grey la ramena au parc, l'aida à s'asseoir sur le banc, sous le cerisier en fleur. C'est sur ce banc qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps quand ils étaient ensemble. Le mage de glace la dévisagea, il la trouvait belle avec son petit nez retroussé dû à sa grande réflexion. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment mais il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Léon et elle. Alors il pressa la main de la jeune femme, main qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis leur départ de Fairy Tail. A ce contact elle ne réagit pas, il pressa donc un peu plus fort, ce qui la fit tiquer et elle tourna son visage de telle sorte à se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage du brun. Il lui sourit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri à quelqu'un de cette manière. Décidément cette fille lui faisait du bien. De son côté Jubia trouvait qu'il avait un très beau sourire. Ça lui rappelait ses petits moments qu'ils passaient que tous les deux quand ils étaient enfants, quand Léon était absent. Ces moments étaient rares mais se sont cela qui l'avait marqué. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit. Un regard, un sourire et tout était dit. Elle ne voulait plu détacher son regard de ce sourire mais elle le fit quand elle entendit Grey lui parler.

**« T'es bizarre Jub' ça va ? Il s'est passé quoi avec l'autre idiot ? »** demanda-t-il.  
**« Heu... rien... Il ne s'est rien passé. »** mentit-elle.  
**« Ne me mens pas. Je vois bien que ça va pas. »**  
**« Jubia ne sait pas si elle doit le dire à Grey, c'est assez personnel en fait. »** réussit-elle à articuler.  
**« Ah... Je vois... Bin si tu veux pas... Laisses tomber. »** dit-il un peu déçu.  
**« Grey... »** dit-elle hésitante avant de reprendre **« Léon s'est déclaré à Jubia. »**  
**« Quoi ? C'est une blague ? »** s'écria le brun en se levant du banc.  
**« Non, ce n'est pas une blague... Grey devrait s'asseoir. »**  
**« Tu lui as répondu quoi ? »**  
**« Et bien... »**  
**« Réponds ! »**  
**« Jubia n'a rien répondu, elle était trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Après 7 ans sans nouvelles, Léon dit à Jubia qu'il l'aime et qu'il l'a toujours aimé. C'est assez surprenant. »**  
**« Ce Léon, il ne changera jamais. Toujours aussi impulsif... Sinon... Comment dire ça... Tu l'aimes ? »**  
**« Bien sûr que Jubia aime Léon. »**  
**« Ah... »**  
**« Jubia aime Léon car il est son meilleur ami mais elle ne l'aime pas de la même façon que lui aime Jubia. »** rectifia-t-elle.  
**« Tu m'as fait peur sur le coup. »** dit Grey en se mettant à rire.  
**« Pourquoi ? »**  
**« Hein ? De quoi pourquoi ? »**  
**« Pourquoi Grey a eu peur ? »**  
**« Bin, je ne te vois pas du tout avec lui, c'est tout. »**  
**« C'est tout... »** murmura-t-elle un peu triste.  
**« Ecoutes Jubia, je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec lui. Je suis jaloux de la relation que tu as avec lui. Depuis tout petit déjà vos liens étaient plus fort que les autres. Tu lui as toujours tout pardonnée, on en a eu la preuve quand tu lui as sauté dans les bras en le revoyant. Moi quand tu m'as vu, tu as pratiquement failli me tuer. Je ne comprends pas cette différence. »**  
**« Jubia n'a jamais fait de différence entre vous deux, en tout cas pas intentionnellement. Léon a toujours été plus sensible que Grey alors Jubia lui pardonnait plus facilement pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Et puis... »** elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, pensive.  
**« Et puis ? »** l'incita Grey.  
**« Jubia était plus sévère avec Grey car c'est lui qui faisait le plus de mal à son cœur. Jubia a toujours ressenti un petit quelque chose en plus pour Grey. Et quand Grey l'a quitté, son cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux. »**  
**« J'ai toujours cru que tu aimais Léon, c'est pour ça que je suis parti en te laissant avec lui. Si j'avais su je t'aurais emmené avec moi. »**  
**« Est-ce que Grey éprouverait-il les mêmes sentiments que Jubia ? »** demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
**« Je crois oui. »**  
**  
**  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux mages, quand, poussé par une sorte de pulsion, Grey s'approcha doucement des lèvres de son amie et y déposa un chaste baiser. Une décharge électrique parcourut leurs deux corps. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis plus de 7 ans. Après ce premier contact, Grey passa une main dans les cheveux de Jubia et la rapprocha plus près de lui. Un baiser plus passionné s'en suivit. Ils étaient heureux, là, sous ce magnifique cerisier multicolore. Ils y restèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil puis Grey décida de raccompagner Jubia jusqu'à Fairy Hills. Il l'embrassa denouveau et quand il s'apprêta à partir, Jubia le retint par le bras.

**« Grey attends... »**  
**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**  
**« Jubia ne veut pas que Léon soit au courant. Enfin pas pour le moment en tout cas. Elle vient juste de le retrouver et ne veut pas le perdre. »**  
**« Comme tu veux. J'm'en fiche. Le principal c'est que tu ais fait un choix et que ce soit moi que tu es choisi. »** dit-il avec un sourire sexy.  
**« Merci Grey... A demain alors ? »**  
**« Oui, à demain ma belle. »**  
**  
**  
Il lui caressa la joue, lui sourit et partit vers son appartement. Quant à Jubia elle monta les marches qui la menaient jusqu'à sa chambre, y entra et s'affala sur son lit. Elle était heureuse. Mais une ombre au tableau persistait. Léon. Comment lui annoncer qu'elle avait choisi Grey. Elle décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Il ne serait pas là avant une semaine. Elle aurait le temps d'y penser le moment venu. Mais une semaine ça passe vite, surtout quand on la passe avec la personne que l'on aime. Alors la veille de l'arrivée de Léon, Jubia s'installa à son bureau, prit une feuille de papier et un stylo et commença à écrire :

_Cher Léon,_  
_  
_  
_Ce cruel destin nous a séparé quand nous étions enfants. Jubia adorait cette époque heureuse où nous étions tous les 3 insouciants. Courir dans les champs, grimper aux arbres ou bien encore manger des glaces jusqu'à avoir mal au ventre. La vie était merveilleuse à ce moment-là. Grey et toi êtes partis, Jubia ne vous en veut plus, elle a fait son bout de chemin seule, elle aussi. Léon doit se demander où Jubia veut en venir en lisant cette lettre, et bien elle ne le sait même pas elle-même ! Enfin, si. Jubia aime Léon de tout son cœur et elle est flattée de l'amour que tu lui porte mais, ses sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes que les tiens. Son amour pour toi est différent. Tu es son meilleur ami et elle ne veut pas te perdre, cela lui briserait le cœur mais elle pense aussi que le tiens sera brisé en lisant ceci. S'il te plaît n'en veut pas à Jubia pour ça. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas et bien Jubia comprendra._  
_En tout cas, Jubia, elle, te portera toujours dans son cœur car tu y as ta place._  
_  
_  
_Amitié._  
_  
_  
_Jubia._  
**  
**  
Jubia en pleurait. Il était difficile d'écrire cette lettre en sachant qu'elle ferait du mal à son meilleur ami, mais elle le devait. Il était tard et elle devait aller chercher Léon à la gare demain matin, alors elle alla se coucher, l'esprit encore embrouillé.  
Le lendemain elle se dépêcha d'aller se doucher, de s'habiller et de courir à la gare. Elle ne prit pas de petit déjeuné, son estomac était noué. Elle était en retard et quand elle arriva sur le quai, Léon était déjà là. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue. Les 10 premières minutes se passèrent normalement, ils discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le mage de glace posa cette fameuse question.

**« Alors Jubia tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière ? »**  
**« O-ou-oui. »** réussit-elle à articuler. **« C'est assez difficile à dire, alors Jubia t'a écrit une lettre. »**  
**  
**  
Elle lui tendu la lettre, un peu tremblante et détourna son regard du mage. Il la lui prit des mains et commença à lire. Aucune expression ne se dessinait sur son visage, il restait de marbre. Après quelques minutes à lire et relire cette lettre, il se tourna vers la mage d'eau et lui sourit.

**« Tu sais Jubia, je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner de toi. Tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments que moi et bien ce n'est pas grave. Tu connais mes sentiments c'est le principal. Et puis le plus important pour moi c'est ton bonheur. Je serai le meilleur ami qui soit. Si un jour tu souffres tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire et je serai là. Et puis entre amour et amitié il n'y a qu'un pas alors qui sait. Je ne perds pas espoir. »**  
**« Léon, Jubia est désolé. »**  
**« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je ne veux pas être celui qui te fait pleurer, mais celui qui te fait sourire. Aller, illumine ma journée par un magnifique sourire. »**  
**« Jubia fera tout pour rendre Léon heureux, alors si ça commence par un sourire, elle le fera. »**  
**  
**  
Alors elle lui fit le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Après ces fortes émotions, ils décidèrent d'aller à la guilde. Léon voulait voir Grey. Discrètement Jubia dit au brun qu'elle avait éconduit Léon mais qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit pour eux. Elle lui avait déjà fait trop de mal, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Ils auraient le temps pour ça, surtout que même la guilde n'était pas au courant. Donc Grey fit semblant de rien. Il discuta un peu avec Léon avant que Natsu ne débarque et les provoque tous les deux pour une baston d'enfer. Quel meilleur moyen de se changer les idées qu'un petit combat. Alors une bataille s'en suivit entre les deux mages de glace et le dragon slayer de feu, rejoint très vite par le reste de la guilde.  
Jubia, alla rejoindre, tant bien que mal, Lucy et Mirajane qui étaient au bar, pour discuter et faire comme si de rien était. Elle se retourna un instant et sourit. Cela lui faisait du bien de revoir ses deux meilleurs amis retomber en enfance.  
Quel merveilleux sentiment que l'amitié.

FIN


End file.
